Natsumi Hinata
| voiced by = , | wordplay = 723 | alias = Summer | age = 13-14 | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian | born = December 2 | occupation = Student }} is a protagonist in the series Keroro Gunso. She is the sister of Fuyuki Hinata, daughter of Aki Hinata and Haru Hinata, and granddaughter of Akina Hinata. Character The older sister of Fuyuki Hinata, Natsumi is a vivacious and fiery teenager whose most notable points are her great athletic abilities and her bitter rivalry with the series' antihero, Sergeant Keroro. As her mother, Aki, is mostly at work, Natsumi often takes care of the house chores. Although she leaves most of them to Keroro, whom she always calls . In her mother's absense, Natsumi tends to adopt the role of providing the "voice of reason" to maintain order around the house--although with the circus the house has become with the help from its alien guests, she usually has to resort to beating up on the platoon to set them straight. (Unbeknownst to her, she has an additional ability to foil Corporal Giroro, as he is in love with her and will occasionally abandon wicked schemes, even in defiance of his allies, if harm might come to her as a result of the them.) Despite sometimes seeming cold and impersonal, she deeply cares about her family, and, although she rarely admits it, her surrogate alien "family," and desperately wishes for her mother to spend some quality time with her and Fuyuki. Within her family, Natsumi is probably the only one capable of noticing the presence of the house spirit. Whenever the spirit causes mischief or makes an appearance, Natsumi immediately feels under the weather due to the ghost's spiritual presence. During her grade-school days in the manga, Natsumi was nicknamed "Devil Summer" (her name literally means "summer beauty") due to her violent temper, though she became more mature when she reached middle school. In the original anime, she followed an opposite route. She was initially a crybaby, but became stronger as she grew up. Although generally tomboyish for her athleticism, Natsumi has a number of typical "teenage-girl" insecurities, especially around her crush, Saburo. She is an avid listener to 623's radio show, though her failure on ever listening to any of her postcards over the show has become a running gag in the series. She also likes sweets and snacks, as well as flowers and cute things. Natsumi is initially extremely popular among the alumni at her school, especially due to excelling in all kinds of sports. She's often sought by various clubs to help, and often has all girls around her cheering for her, like a school idol. One of her most notable admirers is Koyuki Azumaya. However, this popularity seems to be downplayed in later stories of both manga and anime. She still seems to be liked by the other students in general, but not with the level of fanatism initially shown. Her athletic abilities and participation in various clubs also are comparatively downplayed, although she remains known as a talented athlete. At times, Natsumi and Keroro seem to absolutely hate each other, as Keroro is an idiotic annoyance to her once-peaceful life and as she herself is Keroro's main obstacle from world invasion. However, their relationship is one of the most complex within the series, as it varies from rivalry and hate to concern and understanding. Natsumi means summer in Japanese, and, if funimation actually dubbed it all the way, her name would of been summer. Natsumi has the word 'summer' in English on her bedroom door, and is part of the kaito team 'MorePeachSummerSnow'. She's also known to have a horrible temper during the Summer season. under the higher heat, she easily gets angry at anything. Appearance Natsumi is 158 cm tall and she weighs 48 kg. She has light tan skin, due to all the sports she plays, light brown eyes and hot pink hair tied usually into pigtails. Outfits * The first outfit that Natsumi is first seen wearing is a long baggy orange sweater, a short tan skirt, white socks and brown flats. She is seen wearing this multiple times including the first opening, Kero! and March. * Natsumi's school uniform for Kissho Academy. (To see the main details please click the link.) * When Natsumi goes inside Keroro's mouth to fight the Dali Queen she wears a skin tight pink jumpsuit, with a dark pink leotard on top, pink mechanical wings used to help her fly, white gloves, white metal boots with red soles and a black belt. In the manga Natsumi wears a hot pink turtle neck and a matching pair of underwear on the outside, covered by a bubblegum pink jump suit. She wears hot pink boots adorned with a small gold circle and gray soles, hot pink gloves with gold circles, a black belt with a gold star on the buckle and a helmet connected to the back of her suit. Calling Natsumi Relationships The Hinatas Natsumi is well known for being extremely protective of her family, as she and her brother are mostly without their parents at home. Fuyuki Hinata Natsumi gets along well with her little brother and they love each other as siblings. However, when Fuyuki doesn't make his school works and/or his house jobs, Natsumi tends to scold him, specially about the house jobs, since she believes that affects to Aki. Also, Natsumi is more protective to her brother than anything, specially after the arrival of Keroro and his platoon. Actually, she is most afraid of a possible betrayal from the Keroro Platoon to her brother, as he appreciates them too much, and if that occurs, she may retaliate against them with full force, no matter what the cost. Aki Hinata Natsumi longs for her mother to be with the family during holidays and would sometimes be very upset because of it. But she would hide her tears away from others, something expected because she matured very soon. Despite her mother's regular absence, Natsumi loves and cares about Aki very much. Haru Hinata The relationship between Natsumi and her father isn't well known, considering how he's a traveler who is rarely at home. She admires him and doesn't seem to resent his absence, but, other than that, nothing is known. Akina Hinata Natsumi also cares dearly about her grandmother, who lives in a farm village near Tokyo. Every time the Hinatas go to visit Akina, Natsumi watches the Keroro Platoon to avoid any bad moment her grandmother can experience. The Keroro Platoon At first, Natsumi was greatly suspicious about the Keroro Platoon, especially their leader, Keroro. He still rouses her suspicions on a daily basis with his lack of respect for doing his chores and the threat he poses to humankind. However, she appears to have mixed feelings about them in general every once in a while. Most of the time she is yelling at them or beating them up, whether they have threatened "Pekopon" or simply her peace. However, there are times that she will work with them to save her home. While she distrusts in the platoon, when they are forced to leave from Earth, she cries and says something along the lines of 'I didn't tell you to leave'. When Keroro Platoon is actually invading the Earth and she can't do anything about it, she cries and appears to be very scared, showing that only reason she was able to treat the platoon like the past was because Sergeant Keroro's inability as the leader. This was turned out to be a hoax for the April Fool's day. Sergeant Keroro Ironically, Natsumi was the one who pointed out Keroro's hiding spot in Fuyuki's bedroom to wake up her oversleeping brother, thus revealing Keroro from hiding. Natsumi is Keroro's main obstacle in his plot to take over the world, so to take Keroro's mind off of world conquest, Natsumi put most of the house chores to Keroro. She is majorly annoyed by Keroro and his plans for world domination, but made another ironic point when she reminded the alien platoon of their true purpose to rule Earth when they completely forgot about it. However, Natsumi and Keroro really do get along well once she got use to his presence and would sometimes look up to each other as surrogate siblings, and that became natural with the time. Private Tamama Natsumi thought that Tamama was kind of cute, but this thought faded when Natsumi saw the other side of Tamama. Eventually, the two learned to get along, as long as Natsumi didn't make him angry. Tamama affectionately calls her "Na-chi" in the Japanese version, implying that though their connection is faint they are on fairly good terms. Corporal Giroro At first, she'd distrusted Giroro like all the others—especially since he almost blew up her house upon first visit. She soon learned of his magnificent sweet potato roasting skills and his tendency to come to her aid several times, and seems to have warmed up to him. However, she's still blissfully unaware of his undying love for her. In one episode she admits that she no longer sees Giroro as an alien, but more so a foreigner, which implies she trusts him more so than the others. Also, she seems to trust him to help her brother if he is in need, even stating one time when she is not there to help him that "he is with the stupid frog and Giroro". In the episode Giroro, On A Journey de arimasu she proves that she has formed a bond with him when she leaves 623's special radio show to try and say goodbye to him, becoming upset because he didn't tell her. She arrives at the station just in time to say goodbye and actually shows affection, though masked under indignant statements. When he leaves, she actually appears to cry, though she toughs it out and wipes away the tears. She is commonly partnered with him. Oddly enough, though she notices pokes at other people's affections, she does not understand Giroro's attentions. Often if he accidentally flat out tells her he likes her, she asks him what he said, or doesn't hear it. Sergeant Major Kururu Like all of the other characters (except Saburo), Natsumi thought of Kururu as an insensitive inventor, but they would make a temporary truce with each other at extreme emergencies. Kururu poses a threat and they are on testy terms, especially if he embarrasses her. Kululu does seem to respect her might and helps her out sometimes. In the manga, Kululu gets punished with Keroro for making inventions that was used for the invasion, while in the TV show, Kululu gets punished if Natsumi notices him. Lance Corporal Dororo Natsumi's friendship with Dororo, although not seen as much, is there. Dororo has saved Natsumi from Invasion plans more than once, and Natsumi also cooks meals to thank Dororo, meaning she sees Dororo in a different light, than the other Keronians. Angol Mois Natsumi is a close friend to Mois, and she trusts and treats her like a normal person, maybe because of Mois's appearance and innocent nature. But until now, Natsumi doesn't understand Mois's over-appreciation to Keroro, because in contrast, he and Mois get along very well. Other characters problems with her parents.]] Momoka Nishizawa Momoka and Natsumi eventually become great friends, at least in the anime. Both know the feeling of a hidden crush, and she quickly notices Momoka's love for her brother. In episode 207-B, Natsumi also relates to how Momoka often can't spend time with her mother Oka. Natsumi, her brother and Momoka all had to endure absence of their parents due to their own work. Mutsumi Saburo In the anime, Natsumi has a notable and humongous crush on Saburo, (whom she refers to as Saburo-senpai), a senior at her school. However, due to Saburo skipping his classes most of the time, and often disappearing, he's seen as someone suspicious by most people of his school. In the last seasons of the anime, Saburo and Natsumi go in a couple of dates, although they weren't officially in a relationship. In both anime and manga, Natsumi also is a big fan of Mutsumi's radio program. Although, in the anime, like many other girls, she doesn't ever discover his alter-ego. She eventually has a chance to learn his identity, but prefers to keep the secret and avoids looking at his face, although she notices that Saburo's and Mutsumi's hands feel similar. Koyuki Azumaya After meeting for the first time as a new student in Natsumi's class, Koyuki Azumaya takes some interest to her after smelling "city scent" from her and observing her athletic skills, leaving both Koyuki and Natsumi to be impressed by one other. Later on, as Natsumi learns that Koyuki was Dororo's partner, they spend more time with each other, and later, Natsumi becomes great friends , and wants to get close to her. Natsumi mentors Koyuki about city life and the ways of Tokyo civilians and its culture since Koyuki lived much of her life away from all of it. In the manga, Natsumi doesn't notice that Koyuki actually has a romantic interest in her, while that interest, although still very strong, has a more vague nature in the anime, not necessarily romantic. Satsuki Shiwasu Natsumi met Satsuki at the Yotaka school, and both became childhood friends. Actually, both are in 2-A grade, at the Kissho Academy. Satsuki initially is portrayed as having a crush on Natsumi, even being jealous when Saburo approaches her in the anime. However, that slowly disappears through the series, becoming a more standard friendship. Yayoi Shimotsuki Like Satsuki, Natsumi met Yayoi at the Yotaka school, and became a childhood friend of both. And she is also in 2-A grade, at the Kissho Academy. Yayoi is more feminine and calmer than her other two friends, and only sees Natsumi as an old friend since the start of her appearances. Meru In Movie 2, Natsumi gets Kidnapped by one of Meru's nightmare creatures. Meru, when saying Natsumi is his bride Natsumi isn't thrilled and tries to go back with the others. But when Meru gets lost in the apartment store, she feels sad towards him, and decides to stay. Natsumi treats Meru like a child, Giroro even saying she acts more like their mom than a princess. Maru Natsumi and Maru get along quite well and seem to have a deeper friendship than Natsumi and Meru have. Batsumi usually plays with Maru and playfully teases her. Shin Keroro Natsumi's relationship with Shin Keroro is actually very different than her's and Keroro's. She finds Shin Keroro to be really cute, and in episode 13 of Keroro she actually helps him out by giving him Starfruit. Myou Kaneami Natsumi sees Myou as a friend. Myou and Natsumi were partnered up in episode 10 of Keroro, and did many embarrassing challenges together. Trivia *In the manga, she gives out more cruel punishments compared to the anime. For example, in the episode when Keroro's father was supposed to visit Keroro for the first time, Natsumi only punches Keroro three times. In the manga, she whips him. *Her pigtails seem to get shorter and shorter through the series in the anime, reaching its smallest length in the 6th season. *When Natsumi switched bodies with Keroro's mother, she seemed to feel nude when Keroro's mothers apron fell. However, she didn't have any problems in an earlier story when she switches bodies with Keroro, even though he doesn't wear anything. *In the manga, Natsumi's boobs are shown more than the other female characters. Gallery run_kuu_chan_by_natsumi___hinata-d31d40d.jpg when_we_ate_by_natsumi___hinata-d31d2rt.jpg tumblr_m1xa256TT01qix6r8.jpg keroro natsumi.jpg Natsumi hit the door at Keroro!.png tumblr_mdkwn4fO3g1rga89io2_250.jpg Sergent NatsumiC.jpg Policewomans.JPG Ep82-Natsumi-WithChildhoodFriends.png 02_Natsumi_captured.jpg Natsumi.png 8566_153029.jpg Natsumi in bikini.jpg|Natsumi in her bikini haber_donde_miran_by_natsumi___hinata-d320v60.jpg always_summer_by_natsumi___hinata-d320txu.jpg char_7102.jpg Tumblr_mabcp5QTop1rcbqqlo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m5iy65rESd1qix6r8.jpg Vlcsnap-1437248.thumbnail.png Adult Natsumi.png|Natsumi transformed into an adult Natsumi Hinata swimsuit 2.jpg Naked.PNG|Natsumi in Keroro's mother's body. tumblr_m1x9mdnZz01qix6r8.jpg|An imaginary Natsumi created by Kururu to keep Giroro out of combat. Me in a swimsuit by Natsumi Hinata.jpg Natsumi in combat uniform.jpg Natsumi in bikini with sunflowers.jpg Natsumi_or_Ryoufu_Housen_.jpeg Kero223.jpg Natsumi en bikini by selphie chan.jpg Minitokyo.Keroro.Gunsou.576664.jpg 136249-Hinata_Natsumi_large.jpg D92daaeaa68ac6eb551ba1ff8517284e.jpg Figure version.PNG Diver pervert on my way.PNG Kero224.jpg Poyon and Natsumi in Episode 224.png Fuyuki, Natsumi and Poyon in Episode 224.png Fuyuki, Natsumi, Mois and Poyon in Episode 224.png Natsumi Hinata at the sea by maxi chan brand-d50sgyg.jpg I can see why Saskue likes you.png Are you guys color coded.png|Natsumi meets Tamama and Momaka Natsumi Gym clothes.png Natsumi shopping.png The Hinata's last smile.png Little Natsumi.png Natsumi's otfit in Movie 2.png|Natsumi's first Outfit in Movie 2 Ntsumi as Princess.png Natsumi in a kimono.png Natsumi in a kimono full view.png Natsumi's swimsuit.png The Hinata's are ready to go.png|Natsumi and her family. Saburo with Natsumi in Keroro's Underground Base.jpg The Hinata's in the country.png Natsumi's Kimono again.png Natsumi's onsie.png Super Natsumi.png Natsumi in a new outfit.png Natsumi and Fuyuki's PJ's.png Natusmi crying.png Proud mother.png Natsumi as wendy.png Slave Natsumi.png Natsumi in her apron.png Natsumi smiling sweetly.png Natsumi and her 'Pendent'.png Natsumi cleaning.png Hinata faces.png Natsumi in some gym clothes.png Sad Natsumi drawing by Keroro.png|Keroro's drawing of Natsumi being sad Natsumi (Robo version).png Warp tunnes are colio.png Brave warrior saluting.png Natsumi in jher winter clothes.png Natsumi in yet another apron.png Natsumi's other ourfit.png Cosplay cosplay.png Natsumi chibi.png Natsumi gets attcked.png Natsunatsunatsunatsu.png Natsumi peace.png Natsumi in the Flash Series.png Natsumi from the flash series.png Baby Natsumi.png Natsumi frustrated.png Natsumi shocked maybe.png Natsumi holding a knife ehhh.png Natsumi reaing.png Natsumi aha.png Natsumi is dieng.png Natsumi's afro.png Super Natsumi by Saburo.png Natsumi chini in Flash.png Natsumi is freaked out because Kururu was being nice.png Natsumi with her briefcase.png Natsumi in her pj's kewl.png Natsumi's dress and purse.png Natsumi as a moster.png Natsumi in the Gundam suit.png 37.JPG 35.JPG 34.JPG 33.JPG 32.JPG 31.JPG Gironatsuu.JPG 28.JPG Gironatsu..JPG Gironatsu moment.JPG Giroro 22.JPG Gironatsu 4.JPG Gironatsu 3.JPG Gironatsu 2.JPG Gironatsu 1.JPG Gironatsu.JPG Giroro3.JPG Giroro2.JPG NatsumiHinata.JPG Natsumi.Hinata.JPG Natsumi's shadow.JPG|Natsumi's shadow natsumihinata.JPG natsumi..hinata.JPG Natsumi Blush.JPG|Natsumi blush Natsumi blush 2.JPG|Natsumi blush ² 30.JPG|Natsumi blush 3 Don't be a stupid frog now.png Natsumi in the third movie.png Natsumi's improvised battle armor.png Nyoro rope, nice n tight.png Natsumi is an airplane.png Natsumi practicing Tenis.png Wait what's happening here.png Giroro-Natsumi-3-giroro-natsumi-30822612-584-414.jpg Only a dream by caporal giroro-d31ecw6.jpg Tumblr mrq7pwpLYG1sdbax0o1 400.gif Natsumi-my-love-giroro-natsumi-29825253-480-360.jpg Hqdefault-0.jpg Natsumi as she apprears in Keroro The 5th movie.png natsumi_hinata.png Kerocat and Natsumi.png Chou Gekijouban Keroro Gunsou 2 Screenshot x Wiki.jpg Shin Keroro, Keroro, Giroro, Natsumi and Mois.jpg Natsumi's racing suit.png Adult Natsumi shocked.jpg Natsumi holding her tea.jpg Natsumi's outfit in Movie 4 (And look at her lil face).png Natsumi bleh.jpg Awesome family and Keroro.jpg Super 723 manga.JPG|Super 723 by 623 manga version Frienship is magic.png Natsumi and tamama daw.png Look what I found.png All is for Keroro-sama.png Natsumi is ready to fight.png Princesses hoo.png Natsumi winking.png Natsumi umms face.png Brei cola effect.png Xx+Giroro+embarrased.jpg 250px-HQCall.png Redy.jpg WEEEEEEEE NATSUMI.JPG So noisy for Natsumi.PNG Natsumi and cat Keroros.jpg Keroro makes Natsumi cry.png It's great that you're fine.png NatNatNatsumi.jpg 5216157natsumi.jpg Natsumi and Keroro...Who knows.jpg Nazca and Natsumi.jpg Hqdefault-1.jpg Keroro flashanime file006 01 zps86a2efc2.jpg|Super 723 The three girls looking at Keroro.png Keroro 273b Error.png Natsumi and Aki kick butt.jpg Natsumi as Wendy.png|Natsumi as Wendy. Natsumi Hinata referance sheet.png Natsumi in her battle gundam suit.jpg Natsumi in her swimsuit with Giroro and Keroro.jpg|Natsumi in her swimsuit. Natsumi no Giroro's allowed outffiy.jpg Headbonking is adorable.png|Shin Keroro thanking Natsumi. Aki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki Hinata, Mutsumi Saburo, Momoka Nishizawa, Tamama & Keroro.png Chibi Natsumi on the phone.png Natsumi's first appearnce in the manga.png Retract the claws.png This is what nightmares are made of.png Natsumi-sgt-frog-Keroro-Gunso-9503570-1024-768.jpg The picyure at the end.png Natsumi as an adult beating some plunks.png Natsumi your bro you left him.png Natsumi's afro upclose.png Yatta!.png|Natsumi in the last episode of The Flash Series. 06 supenatsu.jpg 08.jpg Natsumi's card.png|Natsumi's profile on The Flash Series website. Cake for the invasion.png Kimono Dancing.png Kana saying bye to her Oniichan.png Natsuni and Aki aha.png Natsumi and her friedns waslking.png Natsumi and Fuyuki running.png Keroro has been taken hostage.png Natsu is being a bully.png Satsu sobbing.png Natsu Fuyu.png Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg Warriors of fun.png Natsumi disappointed.png Adult Natsumi in a dream.png Chibi love.jpg Hinata Familiy.jpg Yahoo.png Myeh.png Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Natsumi on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Were freazing.png Natsumis top is fecking gorgeous.png Cover for Keroro voliume 25.5 dvd cover.jpg|Natsumi on the K25.5 DVD cover. 36020141122115239.png Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 224.png|Natsumi watching Keroro be persecuted by Poyon in Episode 224. 2117121123120726.png Peko1.png 54962520141124092143.png 6905184720141124092639.png 4705382120141124091606.png Real life Natsumi.png|Real life Natsumi & Fuyuki (ep 293) 02a7d48730.jpg Shounene ace cover Keroro.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pekoponian Category:Hinatas Category:Humans Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Pekoponians Category:Student Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Game Characters Category:Natsumi Category:Singers Category:Partner Category:Giroro